happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Toothy
"Yeah! Great!" —'Toothy', Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Toothy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Toothy first appeared in this fan series in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures, where he picks up his friends and Giggles using his spaceship when the latter group is escaping from Bowser's self-destructing spaceship. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Toothy next appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, where he is a playable character just like Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, and Giggles, having the same actions as them. His sprites appear to be a darker color than his canon appearance, but lighter than his appearance in the previous game. Toothy moves slower than most characters, but he has better underwater controls. In this game, Toothy and his friends are portrayed as Princess Allay's companions, who end up having to rescue the princess from Bowser and his army. In the "shoot 'em up" levels, Toothy rides TwinBee. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Toothy is once again a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3. Toothy's sprite retains the same design as in the previous game. Toothy has the same controls and role as the rest of the playable tree friends. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Toothy's abilities have been refined due to the updated game engine. Toothy's appearance in this game is the same as in the previous two games. ''Happy Tree Friends Origins Toothy appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Origins as an NPC. He is one of the tree friends that got captured by Bowser. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Toothy also appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5. For the first time, Toothy's better swimming controls could now be demonstrated due to this game being the first in the series to show the tree friends' ability to properly swim. His sprites are no longer based off the Blood Money sprites. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Toothy is one of six (later eight) characters, where, like in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5, he could swim better than anyone else, though he still moves slower on land. This is the first game where Toothy has the correct color scheme similar to the show he originated from. His Special Power, when unlocked, is the Tear Pump, which weaponizes his tears as a projectile attack. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy, Toothy is once again one of the playable characters, albeit without the Special Power from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. Even in this retro-styled spin-off, Toothy retains his abilities from the previous games. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Toothy appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land again as one of the playable characters, retaining the same abilities and Special Power as in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, albeit refined more due to the updated game engine. His appearance is now more accurate to the Happy Tree Friends TV show and internet episodes from the third season onwards. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Toothy appears as a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker. His appearance is the same as in Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point In the game ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Toothy is one of the main protagonists. He is specialized in direct physical attacks. He is a playable character and the first character to join Cuddles's party. At the beginning of the game, Cuddles and Toothy gather some friends and head to Allay's castle after they noticed a strange glow coming from the castle. They end up encountering Bowser during the investigation, but they soon get attacked by hostile Hopmons. Toothy and his friends are then taken to Bowser's castle for safety and to discuss the next step of action. After getting an artifact as requested by Kamek, it is revealed that it was all just a trick, and Toothy and his friends end up thrown into Bowser's prison. Minttles is called to rescue them, which he succeeds. Since the escape, Toothy stays as one of Cuddles's companions during their journey. Eventually, Toothy and his friends face off against Bowser, who then transforms into Giga Bowser. After defeating Giga Bowser, Toothy and his friends place the Fusion of Points back in the Space Palace, reverting the destroyed world back to normal, and they all return to Yucorn with a tied-up Bowser to celebrate their victory. General information Physical description Toothy is a light purple/mauve beaver with very large, gapped teeth (from which his name is derived), which appears to be diastema, and freckles. Personality Toothy is generally a very friendly character who likes to play around now and then, particularly with the younger characters. He can be used in a wide range of situations, unlike most of the other characters whose personality defines how they might act in a given situation. He mostly acts before he thinks. He is not generally considered addle-brained, even though there have been instances where he has acted rather oddly in certain situations. Also, Toothy is known to cry when he gets hurt. Toothy is the most undeveloped character and needs more of a personality. Despite his character issues, Toothy plays an important part of the adventure team by making good plans. Speech In the early games, Toothy did not have any voice acting. Toothy also did not receive text dialogue, making him silent like the other playable characters except Cuddles. However, Toothy received voice acting in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, though he exclusively only grunts and screams, reused from Warren Graff's performance from the Happy Tree Friends show. Toothy first spoke English in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, where was voiced by Yudhaikeledai. This is kept for all subsequent games with voice acting. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, he is back to having no voice acting, though he still speaks clear English in text during dialogue. Powers and abilities Toothy is great at swimming, translated in game mechanics as having better underwater/swimming controls than other playable characters, making this ability only unique to him. This is balanced by the fact that he moves slower on land. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Toothy's Special Power is the Tear Pump, allowing him to damage enemies with his tears which are shot like a projectile. Direct physical attacks are Toothy's answer to Cuddles's magic-powered skills. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Toothy's best skill is his Charge attack. Relationships Friends and love interests Toothy is friends with the other main heroes Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, and Giggles. In the first Happy Tree Friends Adventures game, he rescues the aforementioned tree friends from Bowser's self-destructing spaceship. Toothy and Cuddles are particularly best friends with each other, best shown in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point where the two are first shown playing a video game together. Toothy is also friends with Lumpy and Flippy, being on good terms with both characters. However, in Happy Tree Friends Origins, Lumpy manages to escape but left Toothy and his friends behind. Lumpy being found injured is possibly a karma against him. He only later reappears with Toothy and the other tree friends again at the end of the game. As for Flippy, Toothy still runs the risk of becoming the former's alternate persona's next victim. Foes and rivals As mentioned above, despite being friends with Lumpy and Flippy, there are some moments that pretty much test Toothy's friendships. While the true intention is debatable, it is clear that Lumpy tried to escape alone without Toothy and the other tree friends in Happy Tree Friends Origins, though Toothy does not say anything about Lumpy's selfish action. Meanwhile, Flippy's evil side Fliqpy has tried to kill Toothy and his friends in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, and Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. The raccoons Lifty and Shifty have opposed Toothy and the other tree friends in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. They support Bowser, who is Toothy's enemy, making the antagonistic relationship even more apparent. Though Bowser's main rivalry is with Cuddles, he views Toothy (and his other allies) as almost a great a threat as the yellow rabbit. List of game appearances This is a list of game appearances for Toothy. Minor appearances, including cameos, are not counted. Profiles and statistics Main article: List of Toothy profiles and statistics Portrayals A list of all the people who have portrayed Toothy: *Warren Graff - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 *Yudhaikeledai - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land, Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Toothy/Gallery. Quotes *''"Yeah! Great!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6/''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land/''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Trivia *Toothy loves watching monster movies. *Toothy has an allergy to bee stings. *Toothy's buckteeth are normally longer than the buckteeth of other characters. Only Minttles shares the same buckteeth size. *Toothy is one of the main characters who does not normally wear any clothes/accessories of any kind. *His sprite in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 depicts him with normal buckteeth like most other tree friends. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Beavers Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Children